Varic Soren
Varic Soren was one of the many Knights spawned from the house of Soren and served as the Champion of house Blackmorn for two generations. He was an anointed Knight of the Silver Hand and a veteran of the second and third wars. Appearance Tall and powerfully built, his posture and the fine, castle-forged steel at his hip indicate that he was both well trained and seasoned in combat. His features are stoic and his expression is often grim. His hair has gone mostly gray and in spite of his age, he might still be considered a handsome man. Early Years Second son of James Soren I, 5th Earl of Winfield, Varic had every privilege a Nobleman's son could hope for. Born into an old and proud family of Lordaeron, like his elder brother, Varic received the very best in education and training. Though he would never inherit his father's title and lands as the second of three sons, Varic was sent to squire for his Uncle by marriage, Lord Stanek Blackvale. He was Knighted at the age of eight-and-ten. Champion of House Blackmorn After the trial of Vincent Blackmorn, Varic went on to serve Vincent's eldest son. A great tournament was held during his third year at Wolf's Crossing, in which Sir Varic jousted against, Jon Blackmorn. He remains the only man to have ever unhorsed the old wolf and for his victory, he was named Champion of Wolf's Crossing. Sir Varic served the Blackmorns for many years, fighting for them in the second war, and later after the fall of Lordaeron when Jon became the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing. A Daunting Task With her honor called into question by the spread of vicious rumors regarding her promiscuity, Lorrain Blackmorn called upon Sir Varic three times to put such rumors to rest. Sir Varic would fight three duels for the lady's honor, wounding the first two accusors and when the last, Sir Darin Hewes of Stormwind refused to yield after being defeated in honorable combat, Varic slew him on the steps of Summer Hall. Honour, Not Honors A man of unquestionable honour and integrity, Sir Varic has been offered many commendations for his bravery and even his own Castle by the late, Jon Blackmorn after taking a grievous wound from an attack meant for the other man. Never once has the paladin accepted such rewards. Personality A man of great modesty and humility in spite of his blood, Sir Varic was the very definition of what a Knight should be in his younger years. The fall of the Scarlet Crusade and the capture of his Nephew by Tirion Fordring's Argent Crusade left him embittered and outspoken against those he considered to be traitors to the alliance and in his own words "The most vile of oathbreakers. Men who turned their backs on the suffering of innocents and allowed the forsaken to spread like a cancer throughout our beloved Lordaeron. For what man may do so and still call himself paladin?" When not carrying out his duties, Varic spends much of his time in Castle Blackmorn's library. His affinity for literature and poetry are hardly what one might expect of a man so feared in battle. Though he often keeps to himself and speaks only when he feels it necessary to do so, those who manage to know him better are often surprised by his true nature. Romance and Relationships Sir Varic has always put his duty and the honor of those he served above all else. Though he was often well received by the women of Lordaeron, Sir Varic never married. At five-and-thirty, the Knight began a passionate affair with with Evelyn Gray, the eldest daughter of Sir Everett Gray. The two were very much in love and Evelyn's father desired a marriage between them, offering Varic a handsome dowry and his blessing. He was quoted as having said "My daughter could not have chosen a more worthy or honorable man to wed." Their happiness was tragically short-lived and before the wedding could take place, the paladins were called to investigate the plague of undeath. When the Order of the Silver Hand was wrongfully suspended by Prince Arthas, Varic returned to discover that his fiance and her retinue had all fallen to the plague of undeath while passing through Andorhal on their way to Winfield Castle. Varic was devastated, believing himself at fault for having abandoned her to do his duty to Lordaeron. The Fall Of A Champion When twelve soldiers under her brother's command arrived at Summer Hall and forced their way through the gates with the intent to execute Sir Varic, Lorrain Blackvale ordered what remained of her household guard to resist them, resulting in a bloody battle inside the courtyard. Despite his unwavering determination to defend Lorrain and her household, the gallant Knight fell in battle after sustaining wounds from multiple attackers, but not before slaying all but five of the would-be assassins. Due to Summer Hall's proximity to Stormwind Keep, the Stormwind Guard was soon dispatched to put an end to the carnage and when the soldiers sent from Wolf's Crossing refused to surrender, they were riddled with quarrels from the crossbows of a dozen well-trained guardsmen. Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Characters Category:Human Category:House of Blackvale Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Deceased Category:House of Soren Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage